powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Brynn Ellis
This is about the character, Brynn Ellis, from Power Rangers Rise of the Elements. Biography Early Life Brynn Ellis was brought into the Ellis family joining her older brother, Kyle Ellis. Kyle and Brynn were great siblings, but were very different. Unlike the basketball playing, fun, and interesting Kyle, Brynn thought of herself as the nerd who nobody liked. But Brynn enjoyed her life with her opposite brother. The two would use their creative minds (the only thing they had in common) to think up fun adventures and stories to play all the time. But, as Kyle got older, he departed more from his sisters life, which was still the bubbly cute child at age 9. Kyle on the other hand was entering the coming of age era in his life having turned 14. Brynn and Kyle still would enjoy occausional times together, mostly during the summer or on weekends, but the number of those days kept getting smaller. Brynn now became part of her own bubble, an experience that had never overcome her until now. At the age of 13, Brynn starting experiencing the ups and downs of teenage life her brother had once experienced but finally got to know him better. Brynn even started making some great friends who were just like her, and made some enemies with some fashion drama queens who were the exact opposite of her. Brynn started to learn Viola which she would play for her brother as prasctice. Brynn also started to experience the times she once had with her brother yet again and they had finally gotten to become true siblings again. Unfortunatly, Brynn at the age of 14, watched as Kyle graduated and was accepted to college. Brynn was so sad but later perked up when realizing it was a local college. That summer was a huge summer for Brynn and Kyle. To give the two siblings a great last real time with each other, Kyle and Brynn's parents scheduled a trip to Walt Disney World. Brynn and Kyle had one of the best time of their lives together on that vacation and they felt it was a great cap off to their relationship with each other. Later Life Soon summer came to an end, and Brynn watched as Kyle packed up his things and stored the stuff he wasn't taking off to college. Brynn's career at playing the viola was becoming very succeseful and she even joined her class orchestra twice leading them in a piece! Brynn started hanging out more and more with her friends, listening to music, and tutored many kids at school. On Brynn's, 15th Birthday, Kyle visited them and Brynn was glad to see him again. But Brynn noticed that Kyle had no time to hang out with her or even talk to her. Brynn decided to follow him on one of his outings and found out he was the Red Elemental Ranger. Brynn was shocked and watched as he got injured during a battle. When Kyle woke up, he was in a hospital and had a broken wrist. The rangers were all at the hospital along with Brynn. Kyle's parents were also there and told them that he had a broken leg! While Kyle was alone Brynn told him that she knew he was the red ranger. Kyle hesitantly gave Brynn his morpher, telling her to replace him. For two episodes Brynn became the red ranger and loved the excitement and battling techniques. Kyle became more and more upset about the loss of his ranger status and felt that he was letting the team down. The rangers later learned that the Omega Master could heal Kyle if he had the proper ingredients for a cream that would instantly mend his bones. After Brynn and the other rangers went on a tough journey to find the ingredients, the Omega Master created the cream and asked to see Kyle. The rangers brought Kyle to the Omega Masters hideout where he applied the cream which, painfully, mended the bones. Kyle was ok and decided to tell his parents about what really happened. They swore to never tell anyone his ranger secret and Kyle assumed the position of the Red Elemental Ranger again. Brynn loved being a ranger and was sad to see the fun go away, but found a magic map disclosing the location of one of the lost elements. Brynn followed this map without her brothers knowledge and got lost on a distant planet. Thankfully, with the help of a Dino Ranger, Jessica Parker, Brynn found the element and the way back home. She then was annointed the Purple Elemental Ranger and was a worthy asset to the team. After Rise of the Elements At age 17, Brynn went to a special music school which she recieved a scholarship to from her Viola career. Brynn later became a famous member of a world traveling orchestra. Personallity Brynn has a very nerdy personallity. She finds happiness in her connection with Kyle, and dislikes living without him. She is somewhat shy and has a fear of public speaking. Arsenal Elements Brynn holds the element of rain/lightning which lets her create storms, bring rain, and electrecute people with lightning. When Brynn became the replacement red ranger for Kyle, she held the power of fire which let her burn things and create a ring of fire around an enemy, encasing them in a burning death. Weapons Coming Soon Zords Brynn holds the cat zord and when she became the replacement red ranger for Kyle, Brynn had the lion zord. PRRERanger Red (Female).JPG|Ranger Red (Female) PRRERanger Purple.JPG|Ranger Purple Category:Purple Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:Power Rangers Rise of the Elements